You belong with me
by crazy wolf em
Summary: Life is just normal is Bella Loser Swan's life. She has awesome friends & loves playing for the school band. Did I mention she has a secret best friend, who she talks to on a daily basis from her window sill? Who could it be? ALL HUMAN
1. Normal Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything, sigh if only if only :(**

_Chapter one: Normal Day _

"UHF" I fell off the bed as my alarm shrieked and as every morning I'm woken up by the floor once again. Great, it's just going to be another normal day in Isabella Loser Swan's life: getting greeted by my beloved floor, finding a new way to trip, and my personal favorite, getting humiliated by the queen bees of Forks High, Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica.

They had everything: the money, the popularity, and lets not list the men in their lives. First there are the posers, who follow their leader loyally: Lauren and Jessica who are under the impression that they're what girls envy, but in reality they're nothing but bimbos. A pumpkin has more filling than their brains put together. And then who can forget the ringleader, Tanya, head of the cheerleading team, who was one you wouldn't mess with, for she wasn't like her two pets. She had gorgeous strawberry blonde hair and had a glare that gave the phrase "if looks could kill" a whole other definition. She always got her way and always owned the best, even had the best boyfriends, the ones that every girl wanted. One wrong move and you can kiss your high school career bah-bye. You can thank the connections she had for being the daughter of one of the trustees for that. Actually all of them did, they were just a bunch of rich snobs that everyone considered royalty. They used that fear to gain the highest position on the social scale: royal sluts. Did I mention I hate their guts?

Where do I fit in the equation? Well least just say I'm in the lesser crowd. I'm what some people would call a band geek. I play the clarinet in the school's marching band. Don't get me wrong. I'm not ashamed of my current social status rather I'm proud of it. I'd rather be a geek and be myself than a "somebody" who's built off what people consider popular. And I have the greatest friends in the world, who stick by me regardless of my status.

I snapped out of my daze as my alarm shrieked once again and slowly got off the floor only to trip on my blanket that fell behind me. Yep, today is like any other day. I shook my head sadly as I attempted to get up once more without reuniting with my other half, the floor, and got dressed for school in the daze.

I zoomed into my usual parking spot and ran as fast as I could without tripping to my English class so I wouldn't be late thanks to my slow morning. Just as I sat down, Ms. Johnson started class. Phew that was close I thought.

Just then a note slipped on to my desk.

_Dazed off again, did we? _

I looked up to see Alice, my best friend, smirking at me.

I replied back with a smile.

_**You know it ;) **_

Alice and I have been best friends since 7th grade, when she moved in with her aunt and uncle next door. We met at the park where I had fallen once again and scraped my knee badly. She was near by and decided to come help me. We've been inseparable since. To most the amount of her hyper and bubbly self stored in the little petite body of hers may come as a surprise, but you get used to it after a while, especially if you're with her 24/7. She's the co-captain of the dance team so I see her during football games too. When she's not planning a new way to torture me with Barbie Bella, she's the best friend anyone could ask for and knew everything about me because we have no secrets…well except…I'll get to that later.

She laughed at my reply and wrote back:

_You ready for the game tomorrow? _

_**Trojans vs. Bobcats? Piece of cake… especially for our godly quarterback. **_

_LMAO! Of course ;) _

_**He's not that bad, regardless his choice in women -.-….OMG MS. JOHNSON COMING!!!!**_

"Ladies will you like to share with the class what's so interesting that you choose to ignore class and talk about?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Oh, nothing just excited about tomorrows game Ms. J," Alice replied sweetly with her best angelic smile.

"Well, keep that excitement in the hallways and turn to page 534," she glared and walked off.

We didn't pass anymore notes because she kept eyeing us like a hawk the rest of class. As the bell rang I rushed to my locker because I didn't get a chance in the morning and ran to my next class.

"BELLA!!! Over here!" You could see Alice jumping up and down trying to get my attention as I walked into the cafeteria. I quickly walked over to our table and sat next to Rosalie, my other best friend.

Rose moved here freshman year and immediately got the attention of all of forks boys. With her model-like body and her blonde locks she could've easily gained a position in forks-most-bitchiest-whores, but decided to stick with us. She's the captain of the dance team and unfortunately like Alice loves "let's torture Bella time." She's currently dating the football team's linebacker Emmett McCarty. His massive scary looking form can be misleading because in reality he's just like a giant teddy bear when off the field.

"Where's everyone?" I asked as I noticed half our table missing.

"Football practice, Coach wants them to be ready for tomorrow's game." Rosalie replied with a frown.

"It's ok Rose, You'll get to pucker face with him after school" Alice winked

Rose stuck her tongue out and continued stabbing her food. Alice and I laughed and also returned to our food. Just as I was about to take a bite into my yummy sandwich I heard a nasal voice speak.

"Oh look what we have here girls. It's IT and the posse."

The whole cafeteria was quite as I turned to glared at surprise, surprise Tanya.

"You know Tanya it's not very nice to call yourself an It when you look into the mirror." I smiled sweetly.

The smirk fell from her face "Why you little bit-…"

"Miss Denali! We do not tolerate such profane language, even if your mother is on the board of trustees. Come with me," Mrs. Roberts winked at me while she escorted Tanya and the wanna-bes to detention. Bella 1 Tanya 0. Mm maybe today's not that bad I thought with a smile.

The rest of the day was quiet uneventful unless you count band practice and tripping coughTanyatripingmecough and almost breaking my baby, my clarinet. Grrr Bella 1 Tanya 1.

I dropped everything on the floor and plopped into my bed with a sigh. Suddenly I heard something hit my window. Curiously I got up. I opened to my window with a small smile and came face to face with the guy every girl wants, the guy that no one can have and the guy who happens to be my secret best friend.

"Hey," he said in his musical voice as he leaned across his window sill, which was only about three feet from mines.

"Hey……" Yup it's just like a normal day.

**What do you think? Reviews and cookies make me happy! :] **


	2. Marshmallow Brain

**Well I'm sorta happy with the respond I got…even though it was little :] and I got cookies! :D Before I go on thank you for your review: **

**chelsielang123, MaggieHale, and Roshan. Y'all really made me happy and motivated me to continue:] **

**Disclaimer: Darn still waiting for my owning twilight license. (Creepy voice: "**_**keep dreaming")…sigh -.-**_

_Chapter 2: Marshmallow Brain _

"Hey……" Yup it's just like a normal day. Coming home…tired from all the drama and finally allowing myself to let loose and share everything with my best friend…my neighbor since I was five….Edward Cullen.

_Flashback_

_I rolled over on my bed trying to look as sick as possible. It was the second week of school and I didn't want to go. There were meanies like that Lauren girl who pulled my hair when I was coloring my flower pink because it was her favorite color and I wasn't allowed to use it. (Since then I've hated pink) _

_I thought by pretending to be sick I can at least not go to school and deal with miss meanieness but I forgot one big problem….what to do all day. I was bored out of my mind and I couldn't go anywhere because I was "sick". So I lay like a loser on my bed and staring at my stars that daddy and I had recently stuck up there. _

_After rolling around for a couple of hours I decided to sit on my window shelf...at least the outside will be more interesting and counting my stars for the 100__th__ time. _

_I took my blanket and wrapped it around me and sat leaning against the wall looking out my window. That's when I noticed movement in the window in front of mine. _

"_Mmm did the new people finally move in?" I thought to myself. Just then a boy around my age peaked out the window. He waved when he saw me, and opened his window as I did the same. _

"_Hi! I'm Edward Cullen…What's your name?" He smiled and ran his hand through his hair nervously. _

"_I'm Isabella Swan…but people call me Bella," I replied shyly. _

_He smiled "Hi Bella. I just moved here from Chicago…I'm in kindergarten…what grade are you in?" He asked with a hopeful look._

"_Me to," I smiled. He returned it "At least I'll know someone tomorrow..."_

"_..Yeah…but I don't wanna go" I grimaced._

"_Why?" _

"_Because there are mean people there." I pouted _

_He smiled, "What if I'm there? Will you come then? I don't want to be alone there." _

"_You won't be…plus you can't talk to me …Jessica said boys have cooties and we're not suppose to talk to them. There're the rules, and if you want to survive school you have to follow them" I told him with a seriously expression on my face. _

"_She says girls and guys can never be friends." I looked at him sadly. Even in the little time he talked to me, he seemed very nice and I didn't want to not talk to him. _

_He laughed "Hey! Girls have cooties too! But I already took my cooties shot so I'm safe." He winked making me blush. "Yeah, Mike Newton said we shouldn't talk to girls because they're whinny and cry a lot, but you're not like that… He said if I do then no boy will talk to me." He said with a sad smile. "But I don't want to not talk to you." _

"_Me either" I frowned. But I didn't want to go against the social rules either. I was so confused and didn't know what to do. _

_He looked thoughtful for a second and then said, "How about we talk to each here everyday? We'll keep it a secret so we won't break the rules and we can still talk. But we're not aloud to tell anyone anything,"_

"_It'll be our dirty little secret," I smiled. We spit on our hands and shook them. _

_The next day at school, when we saw each other, we just nodded and went back to talking to our friends pretending like we didn't know each other. Later, we sat by our window sills and talked about our whole day and all the stupid things we did._

_It soon became a habit. It felt weird not to talk to him. As the years went by the "rule" disappeared but our secret friendship still remained. I guess it meant something more…something special because no one else knew about it…no need to worry about anything…no drama…just our friendship. There wasn't a secret we held because we knew we wouldn't tell anyone. Oh and that day when I went back… I was chewing pink bubble gum. I wasn't allowed to chew it because it was pink so I gave it to Lauren...'s hair. (Edward's idea for payback) School didn't seem so bad after that. _

_(End Flashback)_

"Miss me in Bio?" He winked breaking me from my trip down memory lane.

"Pshht, you wish I did" I blushed. "You miss a "pop" quiz," I grimaced.

"Hahahaha , sometimes I love coach's timings, but I shouldn't worry because I would have had super swan rescue me."

"I feel sorry for that Super Swan who has to be your partner."

"Eh, she's not that bad once you get to know her," he smirked.

"I was talking about her marshmallow brain of a partner Loser Cullen." I retorted

"Hey! I gave you a cool name. Why do I get Loser Cullen?" He pouted.

"So you admit you're marshmallow brained?" I laughed.

"If I'm marshmallow rained than what would that make you? S'more brained for having the same grades as me?" He grinned.

"Very funny" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature"

"Oh and complaining over a nickname is very mature in deed" I shook my head at him and crossed my arms.

"You know what, Swan? Bye!"

"No! I say bye to you Cullen!"

After a few seconds of silence, both of us burst out laughing. "S'more brain…" I barely made out while laughing

"Well that's all I can come up with when you said marshmallow," he laughed.

To someone else we probably looked like a bunch of maniacs who need to book themselves a room in the mental hospital. When we finally calm down we replayed how each others days went, including Tanya, who happens to be Mr. Marshmallow brain's girlfriend…hence the nickname.

"I really don't see what you see in her Edward. She's shallow and plastic. Why would you do that to yourself?"

"She's really not that bad Bells. I mean, I know she can be a little rude at sometimes." It took a lot to not roll my eyes when he said "at times" ."But she's really sweet deep down." He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than me.

"Are you seriously telling me this? I know you initially went out with her thinking it was the 'right thing' because you were the quarterback and she was head cheerleader, but you can't seriously keep up the whole 'I like her' crap, " I gave him a "quit lying to yourself look". Then I softened my stare when I noticed the look on his face.

"What's the matter Edward?" I asked noticing how his eyes lost their light when we reached this certain subject.

"Nothing," he replied and looked down.

"Edward…"

"Bella…."

"Fine, when you're ready I'm all ears o.k.?" I smiled softly.

"Yeah.." he slowly smiled. He gave me a look, but before I could figure out what it was he had that mischievous smirk again. "And no matter what you said. I know you missed me in Bio today. Don't worry I'll be there tomorrow," he winked and got up.

Before I could gave a smart reply he left me hanging with my mouth open in shock.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I got up groaning. Next time slap me before I decide to stay up talking to that loser. Great! Now I'm talking to myself…not a healthy sign.

Trudging to the bathroom I realized something….todays Saturday…which means……THE GAME'S TODAY! I quicken my pace and took a quick shower. As I hurried to get dressed in my band clothes I noticed the silver Volvo still parked in the Cullen's driveway. I peaked out my window…the window was still open. I put on my evil grin n quietly peaked through. Yup, still sleeping… I grabbed my water gun from my closet and filled it. I slowly aimed from my window…perfect. 1…2…3….SQUIRTTT!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

I hid under the shelf hoping he didn't see me. I wait and wait and wait. I couldn't hear anything so I peaked out. BAM!!! Edward threw a water balloon right on my head. "EDWARDD!!!!!!" I screamed and squirt my gun at him while he threw balloons in my direction.

We went on until we ran out of water. Both of us were completely drenched and were staring at each other. A giggle escaped my lips and soon both of us were laughing.

"Good morning, Smallville," I smirked

"Good morning to you to," he smiled at the nickname. When we were younger we watched Superman and Smallville over and over again. Soon he started quoting the lines. So I stole Louis's nickname for Clark. Personally Edward sometimes reminds me of Clark Kent, so the name fit. And he seemed to like it too.

"Get ready for the big game. Don't want coaches start player there late."

"Yes, Ma'am" he saluted and went to get ready.

I shook my head and went to change myself. Sigh. What am I going to do with this boy?

**Well? Tell me what you think! I wanted to give a little insight into their relationship. Hopefully y'all like it :] I gave you the chapter . Now you know what to do…REVIEW! :D **

**-Emma **


End file.
